


Ugly and Pretty

by ChaoticDemon



Series: Fifty Opposites [5]
Category: Fushigi Yuugi, Psych
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hotohori is unwilling to describe a suspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly and Pretty

In the world of law enforcement, you ran into all sorts of personality flaws; greed, lust, anger, you name it. However, narcissism of this magnitude was something else entirely.  
  
“Can you describe your attackers for us?” Juliet questioned as she watched the witness from underneath her eyelashes.  
  
The man, nicknamed Hotohori, was incredibly handsome and had the grace of royalty. His antique shop seemed to specialize in both Chinese artifacts and mirrors. “There were two of them,” he responded, gazing at the female detective with his gorgeous eyes, “One was quite attractive. Although, he was nowhere near as pretty as me. Then again, no one is.” He paused for a moment to look at himself in the mirror.  
  
Juliet blinked a few times and proceeded to pry a few details from him.  
  
“The other one,” he began, but trailed off with a full body shudder. “I cannot bear to speak of such ugliness.”  
  
The man refused to divulge anymore of a description of the second man, so they had to rely on security footage to identify him. When they finally managed to catch him, Juliet couldn’t help but agree with Hotohori.


End file.
